


two days is(n’t) a long time

by YOO_YAYA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Side chenbaekxi, aka they call each other baby A LOT, needy jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOO_YAYA/pseuds/YOO_YAYA
Summary: Kyungsoo hasn’t talked to Jongin in forever (two days) so Jongin pulls out all the stops to be forgiven
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 49





	two days is(n’t) a long time

**Author's Note:**

> January really is Kaisoo month so I thought I’d try a kaisoo Fic 🧸 
> 
> Not that it matters AT ALL to the story lol but I’ve been watching lots of heists movies so I feel like EXO r all thieves working on a job in this story

He could hear them. They were laughing- teasing Baekhyun behind his back or something to that effect. He had tried to peek through the doorway to see how they were sitting, but all he could see was the edge of the ratty old couch and every now and then Chanyeol’s arm flail during a bout of laughter. 

As more rowdy laughter erupting from the next room, Jongin groaned for the third time in the last five minutes. Minseok glared at him over his glasses from across the table, jabbing the numbers on his calculator with a bit more fury. The subtle-but-not-so-subtle judgement from the elder did nothing in stopping Jonging from releasing another groan of frustration.

“Jongin.”

Not willing to lift his cheek from the table top, Jongin lifted his gaze to the Minseok, who was now rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, hyung?”

“I love when you come to keep me company, but I can’t concentrate if you keep sighing.”

Jongin pouted. His hyung was really great - really. But couldn’t he get some sympathy out of him for once? He knew he should have gone to Jongdae instead - he would have cooed and babied him a bit (regardless of how petty or small the reason for Jongin’s unhappiness). Minseok, on the other hand, was annoyingly too focused on his job to give Jongin any sense of comfort. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Jongin mumbled, casting his eyes away from the focused grump and towards the doorway again at another chaotic roar of unsupervised happiness.

Now pouting in silence, Jongin wanted to kick his feet or punch the table top. He wanted to wiggle and whine and out-right cry at his annoyance at the occupants of the next room. But since he was a good little brother, he kept his frustrations inside his head. Chanting curses over and over would have to do for now. It was actually only one occupant that he wanted to curse, but Chanyeol was going to have to take a few negative energy bullets. Guilty by association, or something like that.

And although he was trying his darndest to keep the angry ball of sheer unhappiness as quiet as possible for Minseok’s sake, he must have really been restless because not two minutes later it was the eldest Kim’s turn to sigh.

“Jongin.” the typing and scribbling had stopped.

“Hyung?” Jongin peeked up from under his bangs, hoping that if he used his puppy-dog eyes from this angle, Minseok wouldn’t kick him out of the room.

“No one is going to solve anything with you acting like a wounded puppy in here.”

Jongin shot up in his seat, mouth open in petulant gasp. Before he could even begin to whine at Minseok that he was most certainly acting just as he should be in this situation, Minseok spoke up, hands firmly planted on his hips, eyes narrow over the top of his circle lenses.

“You’re going to have to really make it up to him, Jongin.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jongin whined, giving in to his inner child he went to stomp his foot but Minseok gave him  _that look_ which made him falter and look away. “...I mean, I didn’t do anything wrong on purpose.”

“But it still pissed Kyungsoo off.” Minseok couldn’t help the slight smile that inched its way onto his face. Jongin was adorable, no doubt, the way he desperately wanted Kyungsoo to stop being mad and give him the attention he so craved. And it wasn’t like he was entirely on Jongin’s side (because what he did would be a little annoying and embarrassing), but he wanted to help his little pouting baby get out of trouble.

Mostly so he could work in peace. But still.

“‘Said I was sorry…” Jongin mumbled, unaware of the soft look Minseok was giving him. “The others said they didn’t even mind that much…”

“Jongin.”

The younger turned back to Minseok, his eyes worried and all but swimming in unreleased tears.

“You just need to make it up to him,” Jongin opened his mouth to no doubt whine at him again but Minseok was quicker, “You need to make it up to him… alone. Play a little dirty, if you have to.”

A flash of understanding swept across Jongin’s pretty features.

Ten minutes later, Minseok was alone again, a happy and downright devious Jongin swaying out of the room, humming a chipper little tune as he left to prepare. 

…

Jongin stood in the dingy and dimly lit hallway, trying to breathe as deeply as he could to get his heartbeat lulled. He ran his hands through his hair for good measure and decided to pop open one more button on his shirt, making sure he looked messy and clumsy enough to get to that little grumpy baldy. Biting his already swollen bottom lip - a nervous habit Kyungsoo often chided him for - he brought himself to knock twice on the door before him.

The rundown apartment complex they were staying at had thin walls, thin enough that Jongin could hear everything his otherwise quiet neighbor Minseok-hyung was doing, which rotated from cleaning, Jongdae, and Baekhyun (it was especially noisy when all three of them were together, at which time Jongin vacated his apartment for another members in hopes of regaining his innocence). The walls were thin enough that Jongin could hear Kyungsoo bump about inside his apartment as he made his way to the door.

Jongin debated covering the little peephole, afraid that the older man wouldn’t even open the door if he seen who was out in the hall waiting. But as Jongin had surveyed himself in the mirror before leaving his room, Kyungsoo would have to be crazy not to open the door to a blushing, messy hair, shirt half-way undone Kim Jongin.

You’d have to a saint to resist such an image - and Do Kyungsoo was no saint.

“Jonginnie.”

Jongin wanted to cry - ditch the playboy slut vibe he was trying to produce and burst into tears at the way Kyungsoo said his name. It had been two days since he had even looked in Jongin’s way. But, with reluctance, he remembered the wise words of Minseok and kept up appearances.

He needed to make it up to Kyungsoo.

“Let me in?” Jongin put on his innocent smile - he was pulling out all the stops.

Without a word, Kyungsoo stepped aside, letting Jongin pass by him through the narrow doorway. Jongin made sure to brush by close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body but not too close, not enough that Kyungsoo could feel his racing pulse or smell the desperation already rolling off Jongin’s body.

“Nini…”

Jongin paused, he knew what was coming. He tried not to smile.

“Whose shirt is that?”

Oh, did he forget to mention that paired with the sex hair and swollen lips, he was wearing Chanyeol’s baby blue button up? Must have slipped his mind. No wonder it was a little big for him and those darned buttons wouldn’t stay closed. 

“I don’t know, hyung, Chanyeol’s?” Jongin shrugged, running his fingers over the front of the shirt, keeping his lips pouting and eyebrows turned up in innocent questioning.

Kyungsoo closed the door, stepping toward Jongin and into his space: “And why would you be wearing Chanyeol’s shirt?”

Jongin gulped - feeling his cheeks pink up at the closeness of the other. It had been two whole days since he’d been this close to Kyungsoo and, by god, if he didn’t miss it. He was torn between stepping into Kyungsoo, so he was pressing against the older, and stepping backward into the hallway wall so Kyungsoo could press up against him.

Not having the will to decide, Jongin turned on his heel and moved into the modest living room. The TV was on to some chinese cooking show and the ceiling fan was rattling noisely amongst the sounds of the busy streets below. Jongin stood in the middle of the woven rug, turning as Kyungsoo followed him in, sitting on the black couch, legs spread and brows creased down in annoyed concern.

“Well?”

Jongin had lost his ability to breathe - knowing that this was it. Everything up until now was just a starter - just some weird little foreplay he knew Kyungsoo liked. He was trying his best to make it up to him - to make it up to his super cute, super grumpy, super amazing boyfriend.

So what’s a boy to do then to drop to his knees?

Creeping towards the sitting man - his man - Jongin felt the shirt slide towards his shoulder, a perfect sight for Kyungsoo, as he moved on all fours. He needed his touch, Jongin needed to be near Kyungsoo, on top of him, beside him, under him.

“You aren’t gonna answer me, baby?” Kyungsoo reached out, running his own hands through Jongin’s already messy dark hair, pulling him in so he was close enough to rest his cheek on his knee.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin couldn’t help the breathy way his voice hitched when Kyungsoo ran his fingers across his cheek, behind his ear, down his neck, back up to his hair, grasping slightly. “Don’t you like it?”

Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh, “No, baby, I don’t… but I think you already knew that?” 

Jongin leaned in further, pressing his face into Kyungsoo’s dreamy, juicy thighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“I’m here to make it up to you.” He said too fast, too quick, too unplanned. Minseok had encouraged Jongin to play it up, draw everything out for Kyungsoo’s benefit... but with Jongin face buried in heaven, his head was beginning to fog over and his true desperation was starting to come out. Luckily, Kyungsoo seemed to still be enjoying himself. He gave Jongin that same airy laugh, deep enough to hit Jongin right where it counts, making him ache and yearn even more to hear more and more and more until it was the only thing playing inside Jongin’s head. 

“You can start by taking that disgusting shirt off.”

Jongin scrambled back so he was leaning on his heels, far enough back to make sure Kyungsoo could see his whole body, the way his thighs pulled at his trousers, making them tight against his already overheating body. He made sure kyungsoo could see his nimble fingers untucking the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt out of his waistband, made sure that  his man watched him unbutton it so slowly. When it was finally done, Jongin shrugged off the shirt, letting his hands roamed up his body, a quiet gasp as they ran over his nipples and up to his throat, letting one go back down again to brush against the tightness of the front of his trousers.

“Jongin.”

“Yes?” Jongin paused his movements, waiting for whatever Kyungsoo said, whatever Kyungsoo told him to do next. 

“Come here.”

Jongin would have jumped off the balcony if Kyungsoo ordered it in his deep-husky-about-to-loose-it voice.

Heaven must have been on Jongin’s side as he crawled atop Kyungsoo’s lap, feeling his boyfriends already hard member pressing against his bottom. Holding onto the back of the couch, Jongin blushed as he tried to hold eye contact with the shorter man. And he most certainly couldn’t help the simultaneous groan from his lips and grind of his hips as he felt Kyungsoo’s hands plant themselves to his ass.

Oh how two days seemed too long.

“Baby.” Jongin whimpered, moving his body in time with the clicking of the overhead fan. He wanted more, he wanted everything. And he wanted it now.

“Yes,baby?”

“Kiss me?”

Kyungsoo smirked, denying Jongin the press of his lips, “I thought you were supposed to apologizing?”

“Hyung please...” Jongin whined, halting his grinding. “I’m sorry, I promise.”

“Is wearing another mans shirt and whining and humping my lap “making it up to me”?” Kyungsoo was still smirking, his hands still molded to the curve of Jongin’s ass, but still, he was being big meany.Jongin wanted to whine and pout and beg and cry for Kyungsoo to hurry up and forgive him and destroy him and kiss him and carry him into bed with lots of cuddles and even more kisses. But before a single peep could come out of Jongin’s lips, Kyungsoo lunges forward, kissing Jongin into silence.

Unfortunately, before Jongin could even enjoy the much-missed sensation of a Do Kyungsoo kiss, his boyfriend pulled away.

“Well?”

It took a moment for Jongin to remember what the question was, his head a little dizzy and breath caught up in his throat: “I have.... I - I have another... another way to help.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, expectation clear on his face. No words needed. Jongin knew from that look alone that he’d have to kick it into high gear to get what  he  wanted .

On shaky legs, Jongin reluctantly unglued himself from the shorter man and stood between his legs. Taking a breath to ease the ringing in his ears, Jongin dragged his hand down his stomach, twirling his fingers along his waistline.

“I- I also wore -“ Jongin popped his trousers button and began unzipping -“something you’ll like -“ hooking his fingers into the sides of his trousers, Jongin pulled them down as slow as his desire allowed -“Baby.”

Keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo, Jongin could pinpoint the exact moment the baby blue lace panties became visible to the other. Thick, dark brows rose in surprise accompanied by a fat, wet tongue poking out to wet plush and deadly lips. Jongin was good as forgiven when Kyungsoo released a low growl as he kicked away his trousers.

In one moment Jongin was shyly standing before the older man,his skin on fire, his head reaching the clouds - in the next, Kyungsoo was leaning forward hands back on his ass, kisses searing his lower belly.

“Nini, baby.” Kyungsoo was kissing everywhere, his belly button, above the lace, his thigh, his hip. His hands were pulling Jongin so close, fingers dippingbeneath the lace, cupping and squeezing. “You did this for me?”

Running his hands over Kyungsoo’s head and down his neck, feeling how hot he was. “Baby, please.”

“Kisses?” Kyungsoo looked up, no more smirks, no more expectation, just him, just a cute face with eyes filled with too much desire.

“Yes please, baby.”

Kyungsoo nuzzled Jongin’s hip one last time before kissing right over the darkening head. Jongin moaned out, unable to help the way he buckled forward. He wanted this so badly - one could only listen to loud, dirty threesomes for so long (two days) without any source of release and without turning incredibly sensitive to the simplest of touches.

As if gaining power from Jongin’s desperation, Kyungsoo kissed through the lace, along Jongin’s length, letting the wet lace rub against his check as he moved about. Kyungsoo licked the from head to base, keeping Jongin steady as he swayed in pleasure. At a particularly high whine, Kyungsoo moved back to the head and sucked through the lace, enjoying the salty burn against his tongue. As he continued his wet assault on Jongin’s poor dick’s head, he made sure to run fingers between Jongin’s ass, smirking to himself as he felt the tell tale sign of Jongin’s sloppy prep work.

His poor baby must have been so desperate for him.

“Although you look absolutely amazing, baby, I think we need to remove these.” Kyungsoo pulled back, saliva and precome smeared around his lips.

“Did -did you l-like them?” Jongin was feeling shy, despite it all, bringing his hands to his mouth, hiding his lip biting, as Kyungsoo pulled the panties away from his body. His dick aching in the loss of pressure and rub of the lace.

“Of corse, Nini baby, you looked so beautiful,” Kyungsoo cooed, throwing the said panties to the side, “Now come here.”

Dropping down to his knees, Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo neck and leaned In for a chaste kiss. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“Hmmm...” Kyungsoo kissed back, joining Jongin in a sigh as their mouths moved on muscle memory. Starting with a few more soft kisses, Kyungsoo moved his head just so , letting his lips moves so fluidly with his tall boyfriend’s. Soon enough the noise of the fan and rowdy street below was joined by wet kisses. Pulling away, but going back in at the much missed sight of dazed and wet-lipped Kim Jongin, and finally pulling away: “Almost, sweet baby. One more thing.”

It took a moment for Jongin to catch up but the moment his lust clouded brain understood, he nodded, leaning in for a little kiss (which Kyungsoo indulged).

“Show me.” 

“Show you?” Jongin asked between kisses.

“I want to see how you prepared to make it up to me.”

Jongin knew he was already forgiven, knew Kyungsoo wasn’t mad anymore - probably hadn’t even been that mad to start with, but he wanted this, wanted to play along, wanted to make Kyungsoo happy, make him loose his mind, make him Jongin’s.

Detaching himself from the other for hopefully the last time that night, Jongin turned and crawled to the middle of the rug, throwing a look back at the other. A boost of confidence shot through him - Kyungsoo was all but drooling, eyes glazed over in that trance-like watery gaze only Jongin could cause. 

Reaching behind him, taking only a moment to balance himself on one arm, Jongin moaned as he traced a finger over his still wet hole. Not three minutes before leaving his room was he busying at work fingering himself whilst imagining it was really Kyungsoo doing all the work. He had made sure to make it as messy and wet as possible, to enjoy the lewd sounds and to be ready to show Kyungsoo just  how much  Jongin missed him.

Sinking his first finer knuckle deep, Jongin broke eye contact with the older man, dropping his head as he let out a drawn out moan of pure satisfaction at the dull ache. He wasted no time in resuming his usual fast and sloppy prep work, feeling the coil in his tummy pull and push him toward the edge of pleasure.

Hopefully, Kyungsoo would help him tip over said edge. 

“Don’t stop, baby.” Jongin snapped his head back toward Kyungsoo, hearing him stand, shirt thrown across the couch, “I’ll be right back.”

“N-no!l” Jongin whined, his arm wobbling beneath him as he pushed in another finger, wanting desperately for Kyungsoo to be beside him, behind him, all over him.

Not  leaving .

Kyungsoo just chuckled,voice shaking slightly: “I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll be right back.”

Jongin pulled fingers out and instead gave a little relief to his all but neglected dick. If Kyungsoo wasn’t going to help - he really, really didn’t any more prep, he was fine! - then he’d have to do it himself. Crying out as he moved up and down, humping at his own hand, he hardly heard the other return. 

Kyungsoo debated standing in the doorway for a little longer, enjoying how desperate and needy Jongin was acting. Two days wasn’t even the longest they had gone without touching each other but his sweet baby was acting like it had been the end of the world. When it sounded like Jongin was actually going to cry (and not just the ache of his own dick at the sight of his sexy boyfriend withering about on the ground), Kyungsoo stepped forward, kicking off his black shorts as he went.

Dropping down behind Jongin, Kyungsoo ran a hand over the taller man’s ass, squeezing just so to make him moan out. Throwing him a furrowed brow over his shoulder, Jongin pushed back into Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I need you.” Jongin was so unsteady, seconds away from his elbow buckling, but he still managed to give attitude. “Before I go back to wear I got that shirt from-“

_ Slap _ .

Jongin cried out, in pure bliss, as Kyungsoo slapped him across his ass.

Oh, how he missed this.

“Baby.” Jongin mewled, shaking his ass just slightly, hoping to get what he wanted.

At the sheer depth and ragged breath Kyungsoo let out, Jongin finally fell forward, face pressed against the rug, arms too tired to hold him up but not too tired to reach back and hold himself open.

Kyungsoo smirked, lightly slapping against Jongin’s hole a few times, enjoying the cries his pouty baby gave him. He knew Jongin was only saying these things -wearing that shirt - to play into Kyungsoo slight but not subtle possessive kink - to push the older man into unleashing raw and powerful attacks onto all of Jongin’s sensitivities. They worked well that way.

“What do you want,Nini baby?” Kyungsoo was already two fingers deep into Jongin’s heat, pouring more lube over his already messy prep-job. He had swatted Jongin’s hands away, using his own free hand to squish and rub one cheek at a time. 

“Baby - you k-know!”Jongin whimpered, whole body shaking as Kyungsoo rubbed at his sweet spot.

“If this is my apology, I want to hear you say it,” Kyungsoo paused to leaned down and place a kiss at where his fingers met  _ his _ Jongin, “No whining.”

“I want.... I-I want you, baby!” Jongin wailed as Kyungsoo’s pace picked up, his thick fingers on attack mode. He was going to explode soon. “Baby, please, fuck me!”

Blame it on the two days for how quickly Kyungsoo chucked off his underwear and lubed up his achingly hard dick. Blame it on the longest two days of his life for how he gave in so quick to his naughty little baby. Blame it on the two days for the drawn out growl he released as he sunk into the man beneath him.

“Oh, Nini, you feel so good.” Kyungsoo gripped ahold of Jongin’s hips, holding him still from swiveling them like he knew Jongin liked to do when he was impatient.

“Baby, please,” Jongin’s skin was itching to go, he wanted to move, to shake his hips, bounce on his baby, but Kyungsoo had such a tight squeeze on him, keeping him stationary, he wanted to reach back to push Kyungsoo’s grip off him, but he was too weak, too tired, too needy to even lift a hand.

“Tell me.” Kyungsoo leaned forward, trapping Jongin under him. Kissing at his neck, sucking a dark spot right beneath Jongin’s ear, licking and peppering little kisses, feeling Jongin’s pulse beat fast beneath his lips.

“Kyungsoo, please! I... I want to move, I want you to - I need you to -“ Jongin felt the tears fall down his cheeks, a line of drool falling to the carpet below. He needed his baby, needed him  now .

Having pity on the younger man, Kyungsoo straighter out, still keeping his grip tight, but he pulled out just so, watching at the lewd mess between him and his boyfriend, before pushing back in, slamming them back together with a grunt and wet slap of skin. Having Jongin’s cries of delight to egg him on, Kyungsoo continued to slam his hips into Jongin’s tight heat, his grip still burning.

“Baby! Baby! More please!” Jongin tried to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts, but it was hard to move, hard to think, hard to breathe. “Let me-“

“Let you what, baby?” Kyungsoo was at a deafening pace now, the fan and street below were drown out by their skin melding together and Jongin’s whimpering. Letting go, Jongin wailed as he could finally push his hips back to meet Kyungsoo, causing the older man to grunt out.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Jongin mewled, trying to push himself up to his hands, wanting to get more leverage. “Baby, baby....”

Seeing his angel struggle, Kyungsoo reached down, slowly his pace, as he grabbed Jongin’s shaking wrists. Pulling back, Jongin was lifted from the ground, his arched back feeling a bit of relief from the lessen pressure of Kyungsoo’s thrusts. Pulling him up so Jongin’s toned back was pressed against his chest, Kyungsoo gave Jongin another love bite, this time under the opposite ear, marking him.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, running his hands along Jongin’s chest, stopping to pull at one of his baby’s nipples. “Kiss me, please.”

“Baby!” Jongin cried, snapping his head to the side of quick he felt his neck give a creak. “Baby!”

Their kiss was messy and wet, tasting a bit salty from Jongin’s ever-present sex tears, but Kyungsoo would have it no other way. Feeling Jongin moan and whimper into his mouth was pure bliss, made Kyungsoo so wild and mad with love he dove deeper.

Jongin, feeling similarly, began to move his ass back and forth on Kyungsoo. He was always good at moving his body - always good at making Kyungsoo feel good, so when he started moving his hips, hearing the other groan into his mouth only amplified his pleasure.

“Nini baby, you feel so good,” Kyungsoo growled as he pulled away from their kiss, saliva falling from between them, “I love you.”

“Ah, baby, I love you so, so, so much!” Jongin couldn’t help the scream that tore itself from his throat as Kyungsoo joined his movements, continuing his brutal pace, groaning hotly into his neck. “I’m close, baby, fuck me, please, baby, please!”

Never one to deny his baby - not for too long that is - Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s neck one last time before pulling back to pound into the taller man. Keeping one had holding Jongin up by the chest, and the other pushing and pulling at his hip in time with each thrust, Kyungsoo buried himself over and over again into his baby.

All Jongin could do is try and hold on for dear life, his body aching in pleasure, his ears ringing so loud all he could hear was Kyungsoo’s ‘I love you’ over and over again. He was probably crying and moaning and screaming but he was only aware of his boyfriends blinding pace drilling into his very core. He wanted it, wanted all of him, wanted to drown in it, his dick pleading for release, his tummy tight in anticipation for his impending orgasm.

“Baby, please, come, baby, please!” Jongin managed to get out, screaming as Kyungsoo bit into his neck, stars popping up over his eyes, his brain going fuzzy as he came over himself and the rug.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo groaned, hips stilling as he came inside his perfect baby.

...

“I am sorry, you know,” Jongin was freshly showered and sitting atop Kyungsoo bed, naked, save for a towel wrapped over his head. “Do you forgive me?”

Kyungsoo was also freshly showered, body still buzzing from a second overstimulated orgasm thanks to those pouty lips. He sat against the wall, rolling back the thin sheet for bed. “We’ll see.”

“What?!” Jongin spun around, towel falling from damp hair. “What do you mean, ‘we’ll see’? I apologized the best way possible!”

“By purposely making me jealous?”

“You like that.” Jongin pouted, crawling up the bed to get under the sheet next to the shorter man. “I really went all out.”

Kyungsoo smiled, leaning over to kiss away the pout, “True, that was very nice of you, baby. But I’ll fully forgive you if you’re more careful in the future. I don’t like the others seeing you in, um, compromising positions.”

“They said they didn’t mind!” Jongin snuggled close as Kyungsoo reached over to turn off the lamp.

“Believe it or not, baby, I don’t like the idea of our members seeing you naked.” Kyungsoo sighed. “You need to be more careful when you send me texts. Check to make sure they are to me, _only_ me. I don’t want to hear from Chanyeol that you look ‘good enough to eat.’”

“Fine.” Jongin ran a hand over Kyungsoo’s shaved head, leaning in for another kiss, “but I wasn’t even naked, Hyung, I had on those baby blue panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Hope you enjoy my attempt as kaisoo! I might continue in the future with more heist/thieves EXO but who knows!


End file.
